Nicht mit uns!
by Helios 12
Summary: Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht noch eine mehrteilige FF rausbringen... Die Geschichte gammelt schon lange auf ´m Compi rum, sie is ´n bisserl älter


**_NICHT MIT UNS!_**

Eine Ranma-FF von Helios ½

„Akane?" „Ja, Kasumi?"„Könntest du bitte Ranma wecken? Danke." Grummel... Immer ich! Wieso muss ich ihn immer wecken? Wütend stapfte Akane die Treppe zu Ranmas Zimmer hoch. Ranma hat jetzt übrigens ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, da er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, mit Genma in einem Zimmer zu wohnen. Soun und Genma wollten ihn zwar zuerst in Akanes Zimmer stecken, aber diese hat sich mit unschlagbaren Argumenten dagegen gewehrt (Argumente Hammer). Und jetzt wohnt Ranma oben im Dachgeschoss.

BAMM-BAMM-BAMM!

Akanes Schläge konnte die alte Tür kaum aushalten; das morsche Ding war nur noch Schrott.

„Ranma! Aufstehen!"Keine Antwort. „Los, Ranma!!!"Jetzt tat sich was. Ein leises Geräusch. Akane öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und lugte durch. „ZZZZZzzzz..."Ranma lag immer noch im Bett, was Akane rasend machte. Sie wollte ihn erschrecken. Daher schlich sie näher an ihn heran und stand schließlich direkt vor ihm. Da murmelte er noch was im Schlaf. „Ja... Komm schon... mehr, Shampoo... Mach mich glücklich..."Da fuhr seine Hand nach unten und kratzte sich zwischen den Beinen. Das war zuviel für Akane.

„**_RANMA DU SCHWEIIIIIN!!!!"_**

Und schon entstand ein Ranma-förmiges Loch im Dach.

Schauen wir mal, was Ranma denn eben noch schönes geträumt hat:

Ranma saß im Neko-hanten, er bestellte grade nach. „Möchten du noch mehr, Airen?"Ja, ich hätte gern noch mal das gleiche, aber die fünffache Portion, bitte."„Soviel Kredit ich dir nicht kann geben, Airen."„Komm schon, Shampoo. Ich will doch nur mehr, Shampoo! Bitte! Mach mich glücklich!"„Na gut Airen, ich dir bringen ganzen Kühlschrank, ja?"

Und gekratzt hat er sich, weil es da eben manchmal juckt. Das ist doch vollkommen normal, aber Akane war niemals ein Mann...

Auf dem Schulweg:

„Akane, wieso hast du mich geschlagen? Ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan!" „Das sagst du! Was hast du denn geträumt, Ranma? War es schön, was du da gesehen hast?"„Hmm... Ja, es war sehr schön, aber..."„Nix aber! Du hast von Shampoo geträumt! Gibs zu!" „Ja, aber ich..."„Sei still, du Perverser! Du bist ein ekelhaftes Schwein!"

„Und du bist ein Machoweib! Was ist denn an Essen Pervers, du Irre? Das einzige Essen, was Pervers ist, ist wohl deins! Es macht einen ganz krank im Kopf!"„Ich... ich hasse dich! Ranma, du Idiot!"Mit Tränen in den Augen fing Akane an zu rennen. Weg von Ranma, weg von diesem unsensiblen Idiot, der sie immer und immer wieder beleidigte...

Doch auf einmal prallte sie gegen etwas, was eben grade noch gar nicht da war.

Akane war grade auf dem Weg, sich hinzulegen, doch dann wurde sie noch grade rechtzeitig auf gefangen. Langsam öffnete das Mädchen ihre Augen.

Mit geröteten Augen sah sie sich Ranma gegenüber, der sie traurig anguckte.

„Hey, Akane..."Akane antwortete mit einer Ohrfeige. „Lass mich los, du Perversling!"

Aber Ranma ließ sie nicht los. „Akane, hör mir doch mal zu! Ich hab doch nichts unanständiges geträumt! Ich würde dich nie betrügen, nicht mal in meinen Träumen..."Er schaute verlegen weg, und lockerte auch seinen Griff um Akane. Die glaubte zuerst ihren Ohren nicht, wurde aber dann nachdenklich. „Entschuldigung angenommen, du treue Tomate... hihihi!"Und Zack, war sie weg.

Mit verwirrtem Blick sah Ranma ihr nach. „Mädchen versteh ich beim besten Willen nicht..."

Nach einem langweiligen Tag in der Schule voller Kunogesülze (Akane, lass mich dir mein Herz schenken, dass ohne dich nicht die Hälfte wert wäre...) und verrückten Direktoren (Huahahaha!!!)

befand sich das ungleiche Pärchen auf dem Weg zum Tendo-Dojo, als plötzlich...

-:;.;:--:;.;:--:;.;:--:;.;:--:;.;:--:;.;:--:;.;:--:;.;:--:;.;:--:;.;:--:;.;:-

Wie´s weitergeht? Sag ich nich, aber im nächsten Kapitel kommt die Überschrift zum Zuge.

Außerdem dürft ihr euch freuen (oder wie wild Flüche ausstoßen), denn der nächste Teil meiner Geschichte „Das Verhältnis" steht vor der Tür. Mit dem Verhältnis mein ich übrigens nicht das Verhältnis von Sauerstoff und Kohlendioxid in der Luft, sondern eine Affäre, falls das jemandem noch nich klar war O.o

Wenn mir jemand mal eine Mail zu meinen atemberaubenden Geschichten schreiben will, dann soll er das tun. Wenn mir jemand eine E-mail zu den Geschichten schreiben will, die auch existieren, der bekommt folgende Adresse: 

Wär natürlich nich übel, wenn ihr ´ne Review hinterlasst, darüber würd ich mich auch freuen!


End file.
